


All he needs

by OhGoshOhJeez



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans!ed, yall know ed is trans!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGoshOhJeez/pseuds/OhGoshOhJeez





	All he needs

When Edward and Oswald first met, Edward had a considerably higher voice than he did later. Oswald thought nothing of it, most men have high voices, it’s not like his own was deep or anything. Edward seemed self-conscious about it, though, hence when they got together Ed would often mask it with a fake lower voice.

It only made sense after Ed came out.

He did it when they were alone together in the mansion, even told Olga to take the night off just in case, he didn’t want anyone to overhear, especially not a gossipy Russian woman.

He’d sat Oswald down after drinking a glass of wine for courage and took off his shirt, which Oswald almost objected to with a flushed face.

“It’s okay, Oswald, this isn’t like that.” He said, unbuttoning his waistcoat. Oswald insisted he wore layers due to the cold. He pulled his shirt up over his head and Oswald barely even noticed, before he trailed his eyes down the length of Ed’s chest.

“Wha-” He saw the pinkish scars just below ed’s pecs. They were faded and pinkish- almost white.

“I-I don’t understand, what happened to your-”

“I’m trans, Oswald. I’m a trans man.” Edward said. Oswald looked agape and slightly confused.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Ed took a deep breath and moved to sit beside him.

“I was worried you wouldn’t like me anymore. It’s not like all the rest of the people in my life have told took it particularly well.”

“Edward, I would never, you know me.”

“I do, but I didn’t want to take the risk.”

Oswald turned to him.

“Can I...Touch them? W-Would that be inappropriate?”

Edward chuckled.

“It’s just a chest, Oswald."

“I just wasn’t sure if you’d be...Comfortable.”

“It’s okay, Oswald.”

Oswald hesitated, before reaching forward and running his fingers along the scars. He felt embarrassed to be touching Edward’s naked chest like that.

“Do they hurt?” Oswald asked and Ed snorted.

“It’s been awhile since I got the surgery done, I doubt they’d hurt.”

“Some of my scars still hurt.”

“That’s because you got shot Oswald, I went to the hospital for these.”

Oswald was silent for a moment, before pulling away.

“You’re not...You’re not less attracted to me now, are you?”

“No. Of course not, why would I be?”

“It’s just, the whole...Finding out I was assigned a different gender at birth, it doesn’t...Put you off or anything, does it?”

“Edward,” Oswald got close, cupping Ed’s cheek in his hand.

“I love you. I was crazy about you when I was near death in your bed, I certainly don’t feel any different, and you…”

He broke up his sentence with a short kiss.

“...Are the most handsome man I’ve ever met. I’m probably the luckiest person in Gotham.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“I do. Love you, I mean.” Edward smiled.

“I love you too, Oswald.”

Oswald gave Edward another, longer kiss that was sweet and tasted of wine and buttoned his shirt back up for him.

 

A few months later, Edward was having a bad day. He’d been on the telephone and the lady on the other end mistook him for a woman. On top of that, some goon he was sent to intimidate called him a queer and that ruined his day. It felt good to kill him, though.

“You okay, Eddie?” Oswald said, setting down a cup of tea on the table.

“No.”

When Oswald gave him a questioning look, he sighed and picked up his mug.

“Just having a bit of a rough day.”

“You want to talk about it?”

“Not particularly, no.” Edward rumbled, staring into his cup.

“Was it Tommy Bones? I swear that man needs to be taught some manners.”

“Well yes- No...I suppose. But that and other things.”

“Like…?”

Edward paused, considering whether or not to tell him.

“Do I sound like a girl?” Edward said.

“What? No!”

“But my voice is higher and people might...They might know about...Me because of it.”

“Oh, Ed.”

“The only person who knows is me and my doctor and- I can’t have anyone else find out! Who knows what people might think- What people might do if they knew!”

“Whoa, whoa” Oswald calmed. “No one will know and even if they did, it’s not a big deal, a lot of people are trans. I bet you might even get support by other trans men and women.”

Edward sighed, he appreciated what Oswald was trying to do, but it didn’t calm his nerves.

“I just...I don’t want anyone finding out and I don’t want you to think I’m some...Pansy girl.”

Oswald furrowed his eyebrows.

“Ed, you are not a girl. You are a lovely handsome man, and I love you.”

“Are you just saying that because you don’t want me to feel bad?”

“No, of course not. I’m serious You,”

He kissed Edward.

“Are a beautiful, sexy, smart man and I adore you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Do you believe me?”

“...Maybe with one more kiss, I might?”

Oswald smiled and kissed him again, Ed’s glasses bumping off Oswald’s nose as Ed smiled into Oswald’s mouth.

Sometimes Edward didn’t feel like a “real man.” But at least he had someone who loved him the way he was.

That’s all he ever really needed.


End file.
